


Dora and Midnight

by DesertVixen



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Canon-Compliant, Gen, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Dora's life at Green Gables...
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Dora and Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hernameinthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameinthesky/gifts).



Dora had the advantage of a Marilla who had been softened by her experiences with Anne. Doubtless that placid maiden would have worn the ugly plain dresses without turning a hair – and kept them spotlessly clean – but it was so much more satisfying to keep pretty dresses pretty and clean. Dora gloried in pretty sashes and daintily tied hair ribbons, and was an apt pupil of Mrs. Lynde’s when it came to sewing and fine work. Her knitted lace was excellent, and she had a gift for making quilts.

The initial garden plots Marilla had given the twins had expanded. Davy had finally been broken of his habit of pulling up vegetables to see if they were growing, and become interested in cash crops and animal feed. Dora liked pretty flowers, even if she didn’t glory in wildflowers like Anne, and her talent for growing flowers in her garden was unmatched. Through spring and summer, they graced Green Gables in profusion.

Marilla owned that teaching Dora to cook had been much less exciting than teaching Anne. Dora’s feet were firmly on the ground, and her head stayed in the kitchen, rather than in the clouds or a book.

*** 

Dora did have one weakness – cats. 

She had always been fond of them. In the days before she had come to Green Gables, when their mother had been dying, Dora had often found comfort with a neighbor’s great purring calico.

There was always a barn cat at Green Gables, but there had been no cat in Green Gables, until Dora was twelve. 

On a chilly autumn day, she had come across a pathetic scrap of a black kitten that someone had evidently tried to drown. Somehow it had escaped a watery death, but would have succumbed to exposure had Dora not found her. All of the conscientious care that Dora brought to her chores was poured into saving the kitten, rewarded late in the night with the first tentative purr. The kitten was named Midnight, and grew into a sleek black lady who was as dainty as her mistress – and as diligent at catching mice as Dora was at tidying up. 

Midnight was the first cat, but not the last. Marilla had to admit there was something fetching about the puffballs that formed Midnight’s first litter, including a ginger one who stalked fearlessly about the house. Rachel Lynde was less entertained after the kittens made a foray into her yarn basket. Luckily Midnight was good about teaching her children good manners, much like her mistress, and they kept Green Gables mouse-free.

On the last night Dora spent beneath the roof of Green Gables, Midnight curled on her pillow, purring her soothing comforting purr. She would go with her mistress, and leave behind two of her children – a ginger lady named Marmalade and a black tom named Samson – to keep an eye on Davy and the two oldish ladies of Green Gables.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
